Digimon: Digital Destiny: Episode Two
by ssjWildFire
Summary: This is the next exciting episode of my crossover flic, Digimon: Digital Destiny. It shows the hardships that the young teens will face in the future, i hope you all enjoy.
1. Prologue

Well, this is the next exciting installment of Digimon: Digital Destiny. Alot has happened in the first episode, alot more than what usually happens in the thiy mutes shows, but mine comes on for an hour or so. But this series is going to be long, believe me, I am not going to dish out all the best stuff here. Stay tuned.  
  
OH YEAH: I do not own digimon or their characters, I am just enjoying writing fictional stories with them in it, but all original characters and digimon are mine and no body else can use them without my permission. If you want my permission to use them, just send me an e-mail. But don't bug me about whether I own digimon or not, eventhough it would be cool, but I can't cuz I am so poor that I put tape on my shoes to hold them together. So enjoy the fic.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DIGIMON: DIGITAL DESTINY  
  
Episode Two: The Losing of a Friend  
  
Prolgue  
  
-------  
  
Hello, I am Robert Adams, the leader of the new group of digi-destined. Alot has happened in the first episode of my friend's and I adventure. We have waited so long to have our own adventure, and when we finally get to start ours, its probably the most important one of them all. We waited, past the first set of digi-destined, lead by Tai Kameiya. Then, we sat and waited through the second led by Davis, close friend of Tai's. Then we even waited through another digi-destined set, not even from our world, but from a different dimension, their adventure was on planet two. And, we've even sat through a year of another set of digi-destined from yet another dimension, which they are still on planet three. We, me Robert Adams, my girlfriend and fiancee Kristie Whiteside, my second in command, Rachel Berenso, a third in command, Jeff Walton, and the last two, Laura Miller and Arora Walker round out my set of digi-destined. We have all the tools we need including the D-Mega, the top of the line digivice, the DT2 which has every digi-egg loaded into it along with any weapon and digivolution we need for a situtation, and other things like tags, chests, and for Jeff and I, D-Tectors, like the fourth digi-destined use. My crew and I were, when we were children as we first entered planet four to get our gear, were enfused with the ancient warriors of the digital universe; the ancients that ruled over the first ever digimon. We gained their power, in hopes that we would one day take their place and rid the entire digital universe of evil.   
  
  
  
But alas, our journey is not yet over, on the contrary, its just beginning. Right now, we've been on planet four for ten days now, through the first six, we took over a few of the ports that help people and digimon enter the digital world. Well, we took them over from evil digimon that were controlled from this guy called the "Enforcer." For the past four days, since we took over all of the Fire Ports, we are on our way to the closest area, which is the Earth Sector. With this world being divided into the Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Darkness, and Light Sectors, its hard to travel between them, since each area has three ports trianguladed around a main port, its alot of distance.   
  
  
  
Most of us can digi-volve up to Ultimate, well, my friends and I. I lost my digivolutions long ago in an accident, but I was able to regain them through the help of a guy named Gennai that helped the first and second digi-destineds. I entered a place called the Digital Temple in order to regain my digivolutions, once I did, I became something rather different than I expected. I am not an immortal because I went all the way to a new level past Mega called Giga. This will happen to my friends when they hit Giga also, but they have to gain their digivolutions the old fashion way, learn them. So far Kristie and Arora can digivolve to Ultimate, but they still have far to go, so does everybody else. Our digimon too can go high, but not all the way.   
  
  
  
These are the stories and adventures of me and my friends, I hope that you will not be bored by the turn of events to come. 


	2. Day 10

DIGIMON: DIGITAL DESTINY  
  
Episode Two: The Losing of a Friend  
  
DAY 10  
  
-------------  
  
Wednesday, April 30th  
  
12:00 A.M. ET  
  
12:00 A.M. DUT  
  
The dark, navy blue midnight sky stretched endlessly over the entire planet that the five humans and their digimon were on. Several tiny speckles dotted the infinite sky as they twinkled in the night. Robert, the leader of the group sat awake in his sleeping bag, planning his next move in this vast world. All he knew is that he needed to find the quickest way to the Earth sector, which was the next and closest area they needed to reach.   
  
  
  
Robert himself, has his DT2 in his hands and is writing a new journal entry in it. Kristie is beside him, but fast asleep; he is making sure that he does not wake him while he is writing his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Day 10, 12:00 A.M. ET/DUT, We have been here for almost ten days now, and we are more or less in high spirits. Its been almost four days since we completed Fire Sector and are now on our way to Earth Sector. We did not want to use the Slide Transporter to get us to the next port, we just wanted some time to relax. We are atleast two more days travel from Earth Port 1. As of now, we are camped atop a plateau called "Smelters Point," and the weather has been fairly good. Everybody is happy with what we've accomplished so far, but I am afraid that I sense something really bad on the horizon, something very bad that will effect everyone, but mostly me. I just hope that we can avoid it.-----Robert Adams  
  
Meanwhile, in the dark part of planet four of the digital universe, inside the most evilest of places, a digimon called the "Enforcer" is sat atop of black throne inside a place called Dark Port Main. It, as of now, looks just as all digimon do just before they are born, inside a Digi-tama. Several other digimon are gaurding the black egg, awaiting for it to gain enough data to hatch. The Enforcer itself can speak to its servants through its digi-tama, but the body itself, is broken into scattered smaller versions of itself throughout the digi-world. A small crack is just visible through the black exterior and a red evil eye is looking out of it.  
  
"We need to find out where that brat is hiding. We need to learn his main weakness, his main flaw," a small Goburimon is saying to the egg on the black throne.  
  
"Duh, his friends would be his flaw," and IceGoburimon replied to the Goburimon.  
  
"Well, then which one does he love more?" Goburimon said to the egg.  
  
"I know which one...I know which one..." The Enforcer said from inside the egg, "Kris...tie..."  
  
Back on top of the plateau, Robert had just gotten to sleep and was completely passed out when all of a sudden Kristie heard the voice in her sleep and woke up in a very cold sweat. So looked around the top of the plateau, but saw nothing but the dark night ahead of her. Just then, she felt something watching her, very closely, almost like it was right in front of her. As she got up, she still saw nothing but her friends and their digimon lying on the ground, sound asleep.   
  
A shadowy figure suddenly appeared right behind her, a familiar digimon, very familiar. A BlackTaomon loomed in the shadows, ready and waiting, with its munk training about to be put into use. The BlackTaomon drew its long black handled paintbrush from its back and held it out straight. Kristie all the while, never seeing anything but pitch black darkness. The BlackTaomon made a long black ribbon that formed from the end of the paintbrush; then, the evil digimon shot two of its fingers forward, and silently, the ribbon rushed forward, wrapping the unsuspecting girl in a bind that wrapped over her entire body and her mouth. She hopped once and then fell to the ground with a low thud; the dark digimon moved its fingers backward, pulling the ribbon and the girl towards it. It then picked up the girl and disappeared into the night.  
  
Slowly, twilight began to approach, on the horizon, a peak of sunlight lit the oncoming morning sky. Everybody began to wake up as it became just about six o'clock. Robert was the first one up, he slowly began to open his eyes and then he wiped the remaining tiredness from his eyes. He slowly turned around and looked over and then looked back. He turned back around again to check his eyes and sure enough, his beloved was gone. Slowly, tears started to come out from his eyes and he got up and checked all around the plateau to try to find her, but to no avail. Just then, he saw a drag mark on the ground and he walked over to her sleeping bag, sitting there on her pillow, a note, written in blood.  
  
Robert, if you want Kristie, your loved one, you must come to me or she will die. If you do not come here in exactly five days, she will die. So come quick if you want to take her back.-----The Enforcer  
  
It was as if his heart sank, every single emotion flooded into his brain as if someone broke a dam. Robert sat upon in her sleeping bag, smelling her pillow and quietly crying. Just then, he heard the other began to wake up, so he quickly packed her stuff up and placed it inside his big sleeping bag so no one would see. Jeff was the first one up.  
  
"Hey Rob, where is Kristie?" Jeff asked tiredly.  
  
He wiped his tears away, making sure that Jeff would not see.  
  
"She went ahead to do some recon. I guess she'll be back with us later today, she is suppose to give me a call or something," Robert said as he began to pack his stuff.  
  
"Oh ok," Jeff said as he fell back asleep.  
  
Robert sat there, as still as if he was dead, the cold feeling of his love dead sank into him. Inside, he knew that all costs, he had to get to her, he had to save her, but how, was he strong enough? The Enforcers clone said that he had to be really strong to get past all the Giga level digimon in the Dark Sector. He figured that it was a trap, but he had no choice, he knew that he had to atleast try. The others could not even possibly stand a chance. But he knew that he could not destroy the Enforcer, but if he did, would all the ports go back to normal? Millions of questions and possiblities streamed through his head like a flood waters after heavy storms. He knew that he had a day to decide, then he would have to travel there; atleast in a day, he'd be closer to the sector so he could use his modified Slide Transporter, just by using his D-Mega. He figured he would have to be have to come out close to the main Dark Port or he woudl be seen and would have to fight. If he could somehow use some type of surveilence system, he could get coordinates so percise that he could come out right in the throne room. If he could do that, it would give him a good fighting chance, but he figured he would still be too weak to win, although he might be able to save her.   
  
  
  
All these thoughts race through his head as he and his group were atop their digimon, going to the the first Earth port. Robert, atop Hioobimon, with his Agumon, BlueAgumon, Veemon, Guilmon, and Dmon behind him. Rachel, on Kyoobimon, was just in from of her Hawkmon and Biyomon. Laura, on Pegasusmon, was sitting between her Gatomon, Palmon and Leomon. Jeff, on Garurumon, held Wormon, with Terriermon on his head. Kristie's Matuskamon, gave a ride to her BlackGatomon and her Gaildramon. And finally, Arora was atop of her Birdramon, with her Tigermon, her Agumon, and her Palmon closely behind her. Each had no idea of what had happened last night and it would be that way for a while. Robert decided that once night would come, he would leave and go find his love. If it meant leaving his friends defenseless for a little while then so be it.   
  
Rain began to pour down on the group as they neared a mountain range that loomed upward in the distance. Once the rain had started, it soaked each of them within a minute, which was bad due to the lack of shelter, but after about twenty minutes of running in the rain, they found a small cave just off the path they were on. Robert, Rachel, and Laura stayed to the mouth of the cave with their digimon, while the others got bored and began to explore. Robert had his DT2 in his hands, trying to find someway to get some satellite pictures or something, but he figured since there were not any humans around to manufacture one, it was no use, so he settled for what he had downloaded at the main Fire Port. He had downloaded the surveilence system of the ports to try to get a better view of what he had to fight against, but he did not really get that good of angles to get a full pictures. Here and there were small blind spots that could easily conceal a digimon, so he had to be prepared for it. The strange thing was, he could not tap into the surveilence system at the main Dark Port. He thought that he must be out of range or something, so he settled for a look around in the cave. Jeff was back further than any of them, but Arora was easily accessable since she did not want to wander off and get hurt or something. The path was a tight fit, but it was ok to get through. Suddenly, Robert heard a yell from deep within the cave.  
  
"HEY, ROB! Come take a look at this!" Jeff exclaimed as Robert shot passed Arora and soon came into a large opening where Jeff stood just before a weird sight. It was a large, blue, ball that looked as through electricity made up most of it because bolts of current ran along throughout the ball. There were some flashes of red here and there, but it seemed to radiate a white light from its core.  
  
"What in the world? I've never seen anything like it," Robert said in amazement.  
  
"I tried to scan it with my DT2, but it just gave these weird types of readings," Jeff said as he held out his DT2 for Robert to look at.  
  
"Hmm. Since this is the digital world, I wonder something. If I revert those readings to computer code, I wonder what I would get?" Robert said as he hit a few keys on his DT2 and millions upon millions of lines of codeing came upon the screen, "This isn't just any type of ordinary data, it is made up of a four code based system. Not just the zeros and ones like data is usually made of, but it has zeros, ones, twos, and threes. It looks almost like a genenome of some type of creature."  
  
"Try reading it to the end, maybe you'll come up with something?" Jeff said as Robert hit the 'End' key on his pad and it went all the way to the end of the code.  
  
"There is one last sequence missing. Four numbers are missing, but it almost looks like a map of human DNA, but the last four pieces are missing. Those four pieces would make it a human, maybe if I can figure which code stands for the bases of human genes. Lets see, I think I got it," He pushed which numbers he thought could be the sequence, "Well, all I got to do is load the data into my pen and download it into the ball."  
  
He stepped over right in front of the ball of data and placed his touch pen directly out in from of him. He hit 'Enter' on the pad and the pen began to send data to the packet of data. All of a sudden, blue electrical energy wrapped around his hand and then his arm. Inside, he felt a surge of energy and then...   
  
  
  
"DIGIVOLVE TO...SMOKEMON!" the newly digivolved Smokemon said as the data still had a hold of his arm. On his DT2, several pieces of code began to download into the device and also into Smokemon himself, "MODE CHANGE DOWNLOAD ENABLE. MODES DOWNLOADING. MODE DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. SMOKEMON MODE CHANGE TO...ARMOR MODE. MODE CHANGE TO... ASSUALTE MODE. MODE CHANGE TO...POWER MODE. MODE CHANGE TO... ULTIMATE MODE. MODE CHANGE TO...SUPREME MODE. ALL MODE ARE DOWNLOADED, DE-DIGIVOLVING..."  
  
In a flash of light, Robert stood before Jeff, but the ball of data had disappeared. Robert quickly collapsed on the ground and passed out. Several hours passed by the time Robert finally woke up. The rain was still pouring down outside, but the moon illuminated it as if thousands of diamonds were falling from the sky. Robert was sprawled out on a ledge in his sleeping bag. The ledge was almost like a bed, but it was very hard and hurt his back as he sat up. He looked at his watch which read, '3:25.' Laura was the only one asleep, and the others were at the mouth of the cave, waiting for Kristie to arrive. Robert sat up and walked over to the others, they turned and looked at him strangely.  
  
"Ouch, that kinda hurt," Robert said while rubbing his head, "Why ya'll out here?"  
  
"Waiting for Kristie, duh," Arora said looking him over for any damage.  
  
"Well, I guess if she hasn't called me yet, she must be doing some major recon or can't get back because of the storm," Robert said, examining a weird design on his left hand, which was the one that he held the pen at, "I wonder why this tatoo is on my hand, I guess residual data must of formed it. Its kinda cool."  
  
"You gave us a scare, we thought that the transfer of data killed you," Rachel said.  
  
"I didn't, but just in case, run a scan with my DT2 just to make sure," Robert said as he walked over to his bed, picked up his DT2 and gave it to Rachel. She pulled out the pen and activated the scanning program; she then ran the pen from his head, down to his toes. After waiting a few seconds, a surprised look came over her face.  
  
"Umm... There is something weird here," Rachel said, handing Robert his device. He examined the data, and even a surprised look came over his face as well.  
  
"Wow, it seems that the transfer of data has actually put digital code into my own body. It seems that I have a few new features, almost like my human form was fused with DemiSmokemon," Robert said.  
  
"Ok, what type of features?" Jeff said, looking at Robert strangely.  
  
"Like these," Robert said as he shot out three metal claws from his both his hands, "It appears that my entire skeleton was enfused with the metal from DemiSmokemon. And even his teleporting ability."  
  
"Teleporting ability?" Rachel said as Robert was standing there before them and disappeared. The next second, he was standing right behind them.  
  
"That teleporting ability. I guess my human form is now the Rookie form of Smokemon," Robert said as he examined his claws finely.  
  
"How long will the effects last?" Arora asked.  
  
"Indefinitely. Forever. So I guess I need to get use to it, and even something new. It appears that the packet of data made something that goes inside my head. Some type of scanning thing that seems to scan biological readings and other uses. Its pretty cool, I am getting readings on you all now, just by thinking about it," Robert said as he teleported and appeared on his sleeping bag.  
  
"Great, our fearless leader is now part digimon, thats just peachy," Rachel said sarcastically as she walked over to her sleeping bag and got in. Her digimon slept around as the other teens got into their sleeping bags, with there digimon close to them, to conserve heat. Robert's digimon layed close to him along with Kristie's as they fell asleep, all but Gaildramon. He sat awake, looking at Robert, who was examining the data that he just gained from the transfer. After about an hour, the others were sound asleep, except for Robert and Gaildramon. Gaildramon jumped and landed on Robert's shoulder, clutching it tightly, to make sure he would not fall off.  
  
"I know she is gone, I overheard you when you read that note this morning and plus I have psychic powers. I know what you are going to try to do, and I know you know its very dangerous, but you love her and you want to protect her. But Robert, you need to be careful, you may die because of this," Gaildramon explained.  
  
"I will and I know all the risks. Atleast I know that if anything ever happen to either one of us, especially if we are in digi-form, we would revert to a digi-tama and be taken to the Digital Temple. Although, in human form, I'm not sure what would happen. But all I know is that I need to save her," Robert replied.  
  
"Well, I am sure I cannot stop you, and I know you probably don't want to take your digimon, but I just want you to be careful. Bring her back safely please," Gaildramon said as it jumped and landed back where it was.  
  
"I will Gaildramon. Please do me a favor and tell them everything tomorrow morning when I am gone?" Robert asked.  
  
"Ok, goodnight and see you soon," Gaildramon said as he went to sleep.   
  
Robert stood up and looked around, noticing that every one was asleep, he carefully gathered his stuff and disappeared, almost as if he melted out of exsistance. About half a mile away, Robert appeared atop of the mountain range that loomed over where his friends were camped.  
  
"Well, I guess its time," Robert said as he removed his DT2 and his D-Mega from his pocket and linked both with a cable. He pushed a few buttons of his DT2 to get the right coordinates that he made sure he got earlier in the day and activated the device, sending the information to his D-Mega. He raised his digivice level with his chest and aimed it outward, into an open patch of trees, "Slide Transport activate!"  
  
A red orange vortex opened before him, Robert put his D-Mega away and started walking towards the vortex. He got a foot away and jumped forward, right into the vortex. He flew up and down the pathway across the void of space and time, quickly sliding throughout the wormhole, just as fast as he got in, he re-appeared on the other side, falling a foot to the ground. He landed safely, for now anyways. 


	3. Day 10 part 2

DAY 10 part 2  
  
-------------  
  
Wednesday, April 30th  
  
5:15 A.M. ET  
  
5:15 A.M. DUT  
  
Robert stood confidently in a very grim surrounding, which was drab, gray and bleek. Dark black trees over hung behind Robert as he stood in an open area of land dotted with mountains, volcanos, and just about any other evil looking landscape there could be. Dark black clouds stretched over the sky like fingers, holding back water. No light could of hoped to of shone through their blackness. There was not any light except for a dull red, coming from a volcano just about half a mile away. Standing at the foot of the volcano was a very familiar site. The main Dark Port, its black walls reflected the red and sometimes even yellow, from small windows here and there. Standing in front of the port, were baracades of huge digimon, standing gaurd.  
  
"Oh this was a good idea. Wait, come to think of it, this is all to convient. I think that packet of data was sent to me, somehow, someone knew we were going to go for that cave," Robert said as he took out his DT2 and began to scan the data for some type of signature or something, after about a minute or two, he found what he was looking for, "Well, well, well, it seems like Gennai knew about this before it was going to happen. So I guess he sent me an upgrade for this situation. Guess I'd better get a move on."  
  
He started to jog forward, towards the port, picking up speed every few seconds. He got to about fifty feet and he began to digivolve to Smokemon. The first wave of digimon were ready to take on such a small digimon, they pulled their main weapons from their sides or back and also began to charge energy around the weapons themselves. Smokemon saw this and prepared for his own attack, the Smoke Claw. He got about ten feet away when a huge black digimon, a BlackWarGreymon lunged forward with one of its mighty claws, Smokemon disappeared, letting the claw pass right through an after image of Smokemon. He then appear, unsuspectingly behind the BlackWarGreymon and fired his attack right into the back of its head, dispersing its data on contact. Three more BlackWarGreymon began to advance on this small threat, each throwing themselves at him, but getting nothing but three energy spikes in the back of the head. After the first set was done, the next set was ready to battle.  
  
"I thought he said there were nothing but Giga levels here. I guess they are inside, oh well," Smokemon said as a group of eight BlackMetalGarurumon were converging on him. He drew his sword from the sheath from behind his back and got ready to fight.   
  
His sword started to glow as the eight evil digimon drew closer and closer, until he could hear all the little robotic gears in their bodies. One of the digimon to his right jumped, ready to fire its Garuru Tomahawk attack, but Smokemon jumped and pushed his sword up through its underside, causing a massive amount of blood to come spilling out and all over the other digimon. The others began to charge up for their main attack, the Nightmare Wolf Claw, but were quickly thwarted by Smokemon's Light Blade attack. About five were down and one was wounded and there were still two left. Smokemon dodge the incoming missiles of the two left unharmed, missing the attacks be inches. He got in between the two digimon and did a slash to the left and then a slash to the right, spilling the insides of the two digimon beside him. They quickly dropped and their data dispersed, the only one that was left was the wounded one that layed on its side. Smokemon started to walk towards the next group of digimon, walking about half way passed the wounded digimon. He looked down at the creature and lifted his sword and plunged it right into the unarmed digimon's head, destroying it instantly and started to walk again.  
  
The next wave of digimon, DarkImperialdramon, were already prepared for a fight. They awaited with their Chaos Laser charged and aimed right at his head. There appeared to be atleast two more waves of digimon behind this next group, so Smokemon was already starting to plan its next move. The group of four DarkImperialdramon launched their attacks, synchronized with each other, moving closer and closer to the warrior digimon. He spotted the attacks and did not move at all, but simply let the attacks come straight at him. The attacks got almost right on top of his when he disappeared out of exsistance and right on the back of one DarkImperialdramon, it began to try to shake him, but could not relieve himself of his burden. Out of impulse, the DarkImperialdramon next to him fired its attack, making a big, bloody hole right through its comrade. Smokemon jumped while laughing as the digimon's data melted away in the wind. He landed just behind the one that fire, as it turned and started to fire rapidly at his opponent, causing a shield of dust and debris to cloud the area like fog. Smokemon moved in silence as it got right under its attack and plunged its mighty blade right up into the digimon, causing blood to splatter all over him and the digimon to explode into data. The other two saw this and began to back away, but some force kept them from moving. The dust settled and Smokemon stood confidently and quietly, without so much as a muscle twitching. The DarkImperialdramon on his right moved its massive head, and lost it in a second, and disappeared into the wind. The other DarkImperialdramon though he did not even see his oppnent move, but it was apparent that somehow, he did. The other DarkImperialdramon began to charge in a last ditch effort to try to win, but it quickly fell over and skidded on the ground because it legs were suddenly cut off. It layed there, bleeding to death when Smokemon walked over and made a long gash on the back of its head, killing it instantly. The last of its data disappeared a few moments later when he began to walk towards the last two lines of digimon gaurding the main Dark Port.  
  
Once he got to the next wave, the sun began to rise, but was dulled out a bit by the seemless clouds, but it illuminated the armor of the next opposing digimon. It was a black knight, which also had blue trim. This silouette belonged to none other than MidnightGallantmon. There were only three of these digimon, but they looked very formitable. These digimon began to emidiately charge up for their Darkness Joust attack, the black ball of electrical energy showed blue bolts of electricity here and there as the three digimon fired the attack. Smokemon knew that he could try to dodge the attacks, but was too stuburn to do it, instead he waited for the attacks to get about three feet away before teleporting, but something went wrong. The attacks hit something, causing the ground to literally rip apart. After the explosion settled, Smokemon was on one knee on the ground, breathing hard.  
  
"You want to play it hard, we'll play it hard," Smokemon said as he got to his feet and his digivice began to glow, "SMOKEMON MODE CHANGE TO..."  
  
Smokemon began to grow two long, cylindrical object on his shoulders, which one turned into a gatling gun and the other turned into a plasma cannon. The lasers that were on the gauntlets on his arms took over his whole hand, making larger laser cannons at the end of his hand. His chest plate even bulged out alittle bit as a incenerator cannon formed inside of it, "ASSAULT MODE!"  
  
The MidnightGallantmon looked at their opponent with a suprised look on their faces. They began to charge up for an attack, but Smokemon beat them to the punch.  
  
"Smoking Laser Missiles!" Smokemon said as it fired two large lasers that formed into missiles after a second. They neared their target and hit, destroying the MidnightGallantmon in the middle and it also destroyed its data also. The two MidnightGallantmon on the outside launched their attacks, but it was to late, Smokemon had already jumped high up into the sky and prepared to launch another attack, "Smoking Gun!"  
  
He fired the gatling gun on his shoulder, literally ripping the two apart, piece by piece leaving nothing, not even their data behind. He landed and reverted back to Smokemon as he began to walk to the final wave of digimon.  
  
There was only one digimon left, gaurding the last gate, and it was even a Giga level digimon. It was very tall, with shiny smoke gray armor, with two large black heads on as its arms. Its legs were very slender, and most of its bulk was up top. The two digimon on its arms was the head of a BlackWarGreymon, on its left arm and the head of BlackMetalGarurumon on its right arm. This digimon was known as DeathOmnimon. Its red eyes glew bright as a long sword shot out of the head of the BlackWarGreymon and a large cannon shot out of the BlackMetalGarurumon's head.   
  
"Oh, goodie, a Giga level. I think this calls for a special Mode Change," Smokemon said as its digivice began to glow once again, "SMOKEMON MODE CHANGE TO..."  
  
Smokemon began to grow very quickly, almost tripling in size, about two foot short of the DeathOmnimon. Its muscles tripled also and its weapons grew larger too. It was basically an enlarged version of Smokemon, "POWER MODE!"  
  
"Lets do it," Smokemon said as it quickly sped up, but the DeathOmnimon was just alittle to quick.  
  
It had taken to the air and it was firing its attack, Death Cannon at Smokemon. He dodged the attacks for the most part, but blocked the last shot, knocking off a small chip of armor on its gauntlet.  
  
"I am going to end this quickly," Smokemon said as it drew its massive blade from the sheath on ts back, and brought it to bare, "Light Blade!"  
  
The DeathOmnimon got atleast ten foot away before Smokemon disappeared and reappeared a foot in front of him. He raised his blade and slashed diagonally through the evil digimon, splitting it in two. After about four seconds, its data split apart and disappeared. Then, he just simply walked up to the door and entered.  
  
  
  
The inside was virtually deserted, there was not a digimon in sight except for Smokemon, who was slowly walking down the coridoor. He walked up the steps and down the hall that led to the stairs that lead upward. He neared the turn that lead to the stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. Apparently, he forgot to notice the two, very large digimon that had snuck up him. It was two short digimon, but they did not seem to be low level digimon either. One was called Fugayamon and the other's name was FrostFugayamon, Giga level of Goburimon and IceGoburimon. They each both looked like enlarged Ogremon, but had six legs and four arms. But the FrostFugayamon had large spikes of ice sticking out of its back and shoulders. Each were prepared to fight, but Smokemon in Power Mode looked annoyed more than anything.  
  
"We are the bosses right hand mons," Fugayamon said, " We cannot let you pass here."  
  
"Yeah, we cannot let you pass here," FrostFugayamon mocked.  
  
"Ha," Smokemon said as he held his blade behind his back, ready to strike. All of a sudden, a suprised look came over both of their faces as the tops of their body were severed from the bottom of their body. Blood seeped out of the gash as their data disappeared into the air. Smokemon turned and sheathed his blade and walked around the turn and stopped just before going up the stairs. He de-digivolved back to his human form and prepared for battles as he slowly walked up the stairs.  
  
A vail of darkness washed over him like a wave upon a shore as he entered the throne room of the Enforcer. The entire room was pitch black, but Robert was still getting readings of life, due to the device that was just recently implanted in his head. He could read Kristie's life sign, even though it was very weak, but he could still read it. He could even read the life sign of the Enforcer, but he got strange readings from where the throne was.  
  
"I am glad you decided to come, and it appears that you are strong enough to make it here without help, good," The voice of the Enforcer said, "But I am sad to say that you will not leave here. Eventhough, I am not completed, I am still strong enough to defeat you."  
  
"Thats what you think. I can still kick you ass," Robert said as the lights in the room flickered on. Atop of the throne, the egg had hatched and already passed through its Baby form to its In-Training level. A RedKoromon, the actually Enforcer, sat oddly atop its throne. Kristie layed just off in the corner, passed out, with blood and bruses all over her face and body from what seemed to be beatings from the foul beast. Deep inside of Robert, a burning anger began to swell up, giving him the courage to win.  
  
"If thats what you want, then thats what you are going to get, DIGIVOLVE TO...REDAGUMON. REDAGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... CRIMSONWARGREYMON. Ha, you still want to fight me?" CrimsonWarGreymon said as it raised up off of its throne and took a fighting pose.  
  
"Oh yeah," Robert said as he extended his claws to their full extent.  
  
"Pathetic wanna be digimon, you think you are one of us now that you have those. Ha, you don't have a digital bone in your body," CrimsonWarGreymon said mockingly.  
  
"You wanna bet," Robert said as he disappeared and reappeared right behind CrimsonWarGreymon. He pulled back his fists and shot them forward, sending his claws deep within his opponent. CrimsonWarGreymon roared as he grabbed Robert's arms and threw his across the room. Robert flipped over and landed almost like Spiderman. His digivice began to glow as he began to digivolve, "DIGIVOLVE TO... SMOKEMON!"  
  
"Foolish child, you really think you can. Fine, lets do this then, Rain Of Destruction!" CrimsonWarGreymon said as he raised up one claw, sending a red ball of energy into the air, it increased in size, making it atleast four times the size it was and then it exploded, sending hundred of smaller energy balls smashing down upon Smokemon, chipping off his armor bit by bit. Smokemon still stood strong and prepared for what he had to do next.  
  
"SMOKEMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARSMOKEMON!" said the newly digivolved WarSmokemon, "There are a few things that you do not know about me. I've had some improvements since we last fought."  
  
"Like what?" CrimsonWarGreymon questioned.  
  
"Like this," WarSmokemon said as it began to change again, "MODE CHANGE TO... ULTIMATE MODE!"  
  
WarSmokemon changed subtlely, but it was very noticable. He now had four legs, two spiked tails, and four arms with one long cannon beside his head on his right side. He also had four wings and more armor than before.  
  
"Nice, Mode Change," CrimsonWarGreymon said, "Thats just great."  
  
"I think you should just give up now," WarSmokemon said as he pulled out his blade and brought it to bare, "Ultimate Blade!"  
  
He jumped into the air and brought the blade crashing down on top of the evil digimon before him. The blade shattered CrimsonWarGreymon's claw gauntlets, showing his bare hands. WarSmokemon did a backflip back to his spot across the room.  
  
"ERRR!" CrimsonWarGreymon roared as it began to glow, "Time to die! WarSmokemon"  
  
"No!" WarSmokemon said as he reverted back to regular WarSmokemon and then began to glow too.  
  
"CRIMSONWARGREYMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." CrimsonWarGreymon said as he began to grow taller. He took on the appearance of a Machinedramon, but had red and black armor and to very big cannons on his back, "CHAOSDRAMON!"  
  
"OMEGASMOKEMON!" The newly formed OmegaSmokemon said as it brought it's staff to bare, "The beast finally shows his face."  
  
"THE BEAST? THE BEAST? I AM NOT A BEAST, BUT SOMETHING GREATER," Chaosdramon said as it began to charge up its cannons.  
  
"I will not let you hurt anyone anymore," OmegaSmokemon said as he began to spin his staff at an alarming rate.  
  
"CHAOS DESTROYER!" Chaosdramon said as it fired its attack.  
  
"Light of Judgement!" OmegaSmokemon said as it fired a large unstable energy beam.  
  
"NO! KRISTIE WARP DIGIVOLVE TO..." Kristie said as she ran toward the battle, "ANGEPHORMON!"  
  
A beautiful angel digimon, with long blonde hair to the floor, standing about ten feet tall, with armor only covering her chest, chins, and arms. She held a large falchion sword that had a seven foot long blade and a two foot hilt. She brought the sword out in front of her and flew into the middle of both attacks.  
  
"AHHH!" Angephormon said as bits of data began to melt off of her body.  
  
"NO! KRISTIE!" OmegaSmokemon said as he ceased fire.  
  
"FOOLISH GIRL!" Chaosdramon said as it increase the power of the attack.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN! EVIL INVERSION!" Angephormon said as she started moving forward through the increasing beam. She got enough so where her attack would make a clean hit and plunged her blade into the chest of Chaosdramon. The explosion sent OmegaSmokemon into the wall, holding him there. After about a minute, the explosion had settled and OmegaSmokemon was dazed. As he opened his eyes, he saw a horrifying sight. Angephormon was laying there, with most of her body gone as her data began to slowly disappate. OmegaSmokemon ran over to his fallen love as fast as he could, he knelt down and held her in his arms, crying.  
  
"No...No...I should of save you. I was your protector. No...No...Its all my fault..." said OmegaSmokemon as he crying his eyes out.  
  
"Don't...blame your self sweety. Its...not your fault. You know that I will always love you...no matter what. I will...return to you...my love..." Angephormon said as the last bit of her data melted away out of exsistance. OmegaSmokemon felt as if the whole world had fallen in on him. It was as if millions of knifes where cutting him all over the place. His heart was the one thing that was cut worst of all. Everything was bleeding inside of him. He fell to the ground and de-digivolved without even knowing it.   
  
He layed there for what seemed like an eternity by the time Rachel had found him. She had used the information that he had sent in an e-mail just before entering the port, so that way she could get to him and help them escape. She bent down and picked him up, but not before noticing a solid white Digiegg sitting on the throne of the Enforcer. She had gotten Renamon to pick it up and they left through the Slide Transporter. 


	4. Day 11

DAY 11   
  
-------------  
  
Thursday, May 1st  
  
10:45 A.M. ET  
  
10:45 A.M. DUT  
  
Robert fell asleep just an hour after the pair and Renamon returned to the cave. He slept through the rest of the day and even some of the next day. Rachel stood by his side, examinig her watch, which read, '10:45 A.M. 05/01/03.' She even sat the digiegg beside Robert, wondering what it was inside of it. Jeff came over to Rachel and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He's really bad isn't he," Jeff said, "I've never seen him like this. Ever."  
  
"I've never seen him like this either, he must of really loved her," Rachel said as a tear came to her eye, "I use to love him that much, but I guess the magic wasn't there or anything."  
  
"I don't know, but he can't stay this way for long. If what the prophecy, that was read to use when we were little, is true. Then there is a war coming and we need him to be strong. Not for us, not for the digimon out there, not even for himself, but for her," Jeff said, "If what he said to us was true, then there is a chance that she just reverted to a digiegg. That could be her's right there."  
  
"No, its not. The color that was on her the most was light blue, so that isn't it. I wonder what it could be," Rachel said as Robert woke up to what they were saying.  
  
"Its not hers, but I know who's it is. Its the Enforcer," Robert said.  
  
"Then we should destroy it," Jeff said.  
  
"No, we can't. This is the Enforcer re-incarnated. My attack was to try to revert him from an evil digimon, to a good digimon, but thing is, Angephormon, Syphormon's Mega form, was hit by my attack and his attack at the same time, so it gave her extra strength and must of combined mine and her's attacks and created that. See, I can't destroy it, because I would not be able to get the orb," Robert said as tears still ran from his eyes.  
  
"And why can't we get it on our own," Jeff said.  
  
"Because it only knows the location of it, and I know we won't be able to find it," Robert said, "See, I should of gotten the orb right after I destroyed it, but since the attacks combined, I think it might of fused him with the orb for good, or atleast until we can find the location of where it originally was and de-fuse them both. The only thing that isn't keeping me from totally breaking down right now is that I know that there is a chance of finding her, and I think I know where she is."  
  
"Where do you think she is at?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Where her digi-form originally was locked away... The Digital Temple," Robert explained, "And I cannot return there until I can get the orb, so I guess now I have the responsibility of taking care of her digimon. So I guess everybody needs to get packed, and Rachel, I've already got her stuff packed. So lets get a move on everybody," Robert said as he wiped the tears in his eyes and knew that Kristie would want him to be strong, for her.  
  
Within an hour, everybody was packed and ready to move out, but Robert was still kinda shakey. Robert and his digimon were already outside with Kristie's digimon, waiting for the others to join them. The others finally made it outside and where ready to go through the Slide Transporter to the next port. Since Robert told the others about the advance in their transport technology, its all they wanted to travel by.  
  
"I've already set the coordinates, it should put us just outside the first wave of digimon," Robert said as he prepared to open the portal to the next port.  
  
"Wouldn't all the digimon that were under the control of the Enforcer be normal again," Jeff said.  
  
"I do not know. They could, thats why we are going to go ahead to the next port to see," Robert said as he pressed the 'Enter' button, which opened up the red orange vortex. He jumped into the portal, followed by his digimon, then Kristie's digimon.   
  
The others hopped into the vortex and then came out shortly after. Robert stood just outside a large gate that the Enforcers hench-men usually stood ready and waiting to fight, but there was nothing there.  
  
"No bio signs, not even in the port itself. I guess the digimon that were under his control are normal again. Lets go check at the main port," Robert said as he began to put coordinates into his DT2 for the Slide Transporter.  
  
"What happens if there isn't any digimon at the main port?" Jeff said as he prepared to enter the portal which had just opened.  
  
"Well, remember at the main Fire Port, how HolMeramon said that he is only one of the many holy digimon that gaurd the main ports, so I am guessing there is a holy earth element digimon there. So lets get a move on," Robert explained.  
  
"Right," Everyone said as they began their way out into the portal and out to the other side. The entire group came out to just outside the main ports double doors. Each person was prepared for a fight, but there was not an evil digimon insight, so they decided to enter the port. After the short walk to the stairs, they began to decend upward to the top level. As they neared the top level, a brilliant, hunter green light flooded the stairwell just as they got half way up. Robert finally stepped onto the top step, followed shortly by the others. The room itself glew with the same hunter green as the stairwell, but it was blinding. After a few seconds of getting use to the light, they discoved something sitting on the throne. Something large was seated atop the mighty towering throne. The digimon was female, was humanoid, but also had some plant parts too. It was a large Rosemon, but she had bright white wings, and most of the red that was usually on her body, was all white, except for the rose that was atop her head. The rose helmet was all white, except for red tips at the end and the green cape on her back was actually a lighter shade of green.  
  
"I am HolyRosemon, supreme earth element digimon. The goddess of all plant-like digimon, and ruler of the Earth Sector. I am glad to see you all got here ok. I am sure that you found out that once Kristie had destroyed the Enforcer, she had release all the evil digimon. I assure you, young Robert, your love is ok. She reverted to a digiegg and was sent to the Digital Temple, awaiting your arrival with the Orb of Goodness," the goddess digimon said in a booming voice that surrounded the entire room.  
  
"My goddess, how can I recieve the orb? I have the Enforcers digiegg, how can I get the Orb from him?" Robert questioned.  
  
"My young friend, the Orb which you seek will come to you in time. You must travel to the rest of the main ports and receive the guidance from all of us holy digimon. When you get to the Dark Sector, a ray or light will guide your way to the temple," HolyRosemon said.  
  
"So your are basically saying once we get to the main Dark Port, this egg will hatch, I will get the Orb of Goodness, and then we can go to the Digital Temple?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yes, you are very smart, usually my deciples get confused by what I say," HolyRosemon said, "I say things clear in my own way."  
  
"You're just trying to be the holy digimon you are," Robert said understandingly, "Don't worry, I know its hard knowing alot of things you don't want to know."  
  
"I am glad that someone shares my view. The other god-like digimon just laugh and say I am being childish," HolyRosemon said.  
  
"Well, whenever you need me, just call me. We will be seeing you soon, I am sure of it," Robert said.  
  
"It seems even you can predict a few things too. Well, if I do need you, you'll be the first one I call. Take care of youself and your friends, young warrior, remember, even in darkness, a keen spirit will discover light," HolyRosemon said as Robert exited the room along with his friends and the digimon.  
  
Robert and his group of friends exited the port and sat down, and prepared themselves for the next portal. Robert looked at his watch, which read, '12:34 p.m.' He looked around to see what he could find for a nice good lunch and his bio-scanner picked up a lake just a half a mile south of their location.  
  
"Well people, lets go ahead and get some lunch and prepare to go to the Air Sector," Robert said, "There is a lake just half a mile south of here. Seems like a good place to get some lunch."  
  
"Cool," his Agumon said, "I am starving."  
  
"Me too," Dalgemon growled, "Can we eat now?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Robert said as the group took to their feet again and began to walk south.   
  
It only took about thirty minutes to get to the lake, since they were kinda tired. Everybody dropped their stuff as quickly as possible and ran to dunk their heads in the water to get something to drink.  
  
"Ya'll know what, how about we set up camp for the night and get some well deserved rest," Robert said as he put his stuff on a rock and began to take off his shirt so he could take a swim.  
  
"I hope ya'll brought your bathing suits," Jeff said as he stripped down to his boxers and hopped into the cold water.  
  
"Umm... I brought mine," Laura said quietly.  
  
"I have mine somewhere in my bag," Rachel said.  
  
"Umm... Bummer. I guess I forgot mine," Arora said, "I'll just cut off one of my old shirts and use a pair of shorts,"  
  
"Ok, well, I am going to hop in, you coming guys?" Robert asked his digimon after he took off his jeans and jumped into the water in his boxers. His digimon followed shortly after.  
  
Rachel went into a small cave that was hidden behind a patch of bushes and changed into a pink string bikini. Laura went into the cave after Rachel had come out and changed into a blue and silver bikini. Arora quickly made some changes to one of her old shirts and took off the one she had on and put the other one on. Robert swam around in the water, enjoying the nice coolness around him, but felt as if he was being watched. While under water, he switched on his bio-scanner to detect anything other than his friends around him. As he sank ten feet into that water, enough to touch the bottom, he saw something move in the crystal clear water. Then his bio-scanner picked up a small digimon that was hiding at the very bottom. It was small, snake-like, with blue diamonds along its four foot long body. Its head was mostly snake-like except for two large fangs protruding from its mouth and one large blue spike that was in the shape of a lightning bolt, steaming down its back. It looked at Robert, but it did not move, it just watched him. Just then, he figured out why it was not moving. His bio-scanner picked up seven faint signs of life, which meant she gaurding a set of digieggs, awaiting to hatch. Robert swam closer, but not that close. He thought to himself, 'I wonder what is so special about this place.'  
  
"You want to know why, this lake has regenerative properties," the snake digimon said.  
  
'You can hear me?' Robert asked in thought.  
  
"Yeah, I can, why wouldn't I," the snake digimon answered.  
  
'Because I am thinking what I am saying,' Robert said, 'If must be because of that packet of data, it must of downloaded DemiSmokemon's psychic ability.'  
  
"I guess," the snake digimon said, "So what am I suppose to call you, human."  
  
'I am Robert,' he said, 'What do I call you?'  
  
"I am Snakeramon. I am here to gaurd these Snamon until they hatch. I am the Rookie level of Snamon. It goes Snamon, Snakemon, and Snakeramon as the Baby, In-training, and Rookie stages," Snakeramon answered.  
  
'How long until the eggs hatch?' Robert asked.  
  
"In about five hours, I am to gaurd them until then," Snakeramon said.  
  
'Well, I will return then, but until that time, be well,' Robert said in thought as he returned to the surface and grouped together with his friends.   
  
An hour past and with their stomachs full, Robert and his digimon pitched up a large tent that he had brought in his huge hiking pack that was strapped on Jeff's back. Jeff's stuff was also in the pack, along with Kristie's, but there was not that much room with the six-seven person tent at the bottom. Jeff also had tied on his sleeping bag, a very large food bag, and a bag with a portable CD player, Cds, and a years supply of batteries. Since Jeff was so strong, the weight did not hurt him, it actually gave him some training. Everybody else had their book bag's filled with their clothes and other essentials. Robert had one book bag filled with his clothes and essentials, and another book bag filled with small gadgets and other things to help them in the digital universe. Once the tent was sent up and a large circular campfire built, Laura, Jeff, and Arora and their digimon got some early rest while Robert, Rachel and their digimon and Kristie's digimon enjoyed their peace.  
  
"You know, when I was at the bottom, I met a digimon called Snakeramon, and I used my thoughts to talk to her. I guess that packet of data sent DemiSmokemon's abilities to me along with some others," Robert said.  
  
"Cool, its what three twelve, we still got alot of time to rest huh?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Yeah, the Snakeramon should come up at about seven and meet us, so we got a while," Robert said as he watched his, Rachel's and Kristie's digimon play with each other.  
  
"Cool," Rachel said as she layed back against a rock.  
  
Three hours pasted as everybody but Robert slept, he was still remanising of the battle that had happened just the night before. Most of the digimon were asleep except for Dalgemon, who sat, waiting patiently atop of a large boulder, awaiting its masters return. Robert saw him and admired his for his loyalty. Every now and then, a small smokey sight expelled from his gullet, showing the lonelyness within. Robert stood and walked over to Dalgemon and sat on a rock next to the large boulder, trying to give Dalgemon some companionship. Dalgemon saw this and gave a weird look, as weird as any digimon expression, but this was of interest.   
  
"I am sorry this is all happening Robert," Dalgemon said suprisingly, "Its all my fault, I should not of been so careless."  
  
"Its not your fault, Dalgemon. I should of been awake. I was suppose to protect her," Robert replied.  
  
"I guess we are both in the same boat. You were good to her. I was her first ever digimon, just a beast to be tamed," Dalgemon said.  
  
"You and her both. She'd always been a wild spirit. Thats why you were the perfect digimon for her. It gave her some hope to know that if she could train you good, then sooner or later, she would be able to train herself," Robert said.  
  
"Its odd," Dalgemon said confusingly, "She'd always seemed so aggressive, but she was really kind and sweet on the inside, like she would never hurt anything unless she had too,"  
  
"Like you?" Robert asked.  
  
"Yes, like me. Its almost as whoever set forth our destiny, almost made me out of a likeness of her," Dalgemon answered.  
  
"Yeah, sort of. I guess whoever is repsonsible for this whole world sought to that. Giving the second strongest Ancient Warrior one of the more stronger digimon of the group. BlackGatomon and Gaildramon are weaker than you, but they are catching up. Well, I guess its just a matter of time until we will be able to go home," Robert said.  
  
"Maybe, I think there is a reason why your Giga form was made to make you immortal. I think the others will be as well, once they get to that stage. Maybe Gennai wants you all to take your rightful place as rulers of the digital universe. AncientSmokemon ruled over all, so did the other Ancient Warrior digimon. So maybe he and whoever else gaurds this place wants you all to rule again and bring peace back to the digital universe," Dalgemon explained.  
  
"With peace comes war. Peace cannot exsist without war, war cannot exsist without peace. So that means good cannot exsist without evil and evil cannot exsist without good. So I doubt that as long as there is good, there will always be evil there to fight it," Robert said.  
  
"I guess," Dalgemon said.  
  
The pair sat there conversing for almost an hour when, out in the middle of the lake, appeared a little squiggling S shape streaming for the shore, followed by tiny ones. Robert looked at his watch which read, '6:12 p.m.' He yelled for the others to wake up, and as soon as the Snakeramon made it to shore, all the others were grouped there waiting for it, even the digimon. The Snakeramon and the tiny little Snamon slowly crawled their way to the group.  
  
"Ah, finally, you made it, and they hatched in time," Robert said to the Snakeramon.  
  
"Yeah, these little ones were alittle stubborn to make landfall, but they came when they heard they would make some friends," Snakeramon said.  
  
"Aww, they are kinda cute," Rachel said as she bent down and started to stroke one Snamon's back, as it enjoyed it.  
  
The others started to play with the Snamon while Robert sat with the Snakeramon, conversing.  
  
"How long have you been doing this?" Robert said.  
  
"About three years. We Snake type digimon digivolve rather quickly. Once we make it to the rookie stage, we start to have little one's and they leave and we have more every year," Snakeramon said.  
  
"Wow, cycle of life doesn't give ya'll much time to have fun," Robert said.  
  
"We have some fun. We have to travel to find a mate after all, but that takes months to do. Its not a bad life though," Snakeramon said.  
  
"Thats cool," Robert said.  
  
For almost an hour, everyone had a good time with their new friends, but when the sun first started to set, Snakeramon herded her young back to the nest. Everyone said their goodbyes and returned to their campfire, where they told stories and eat an occasional marshmellow. Once it hit about nine o'clock, everyone went into their tents and went to sleep. 


	5. Day 12

DAY 12   
  
-------------  
  
Friday, May 2nd  
  
3:08 A.M. ET  
  
3:08 A.M. DUT  
  
Pitch black darkness surrounded everything, high up in the stone cold realm of space, high above the planets in the digital universe. The only light was the main source of light for the entire digital universe, a very large sun at the center of a fifteen planet system. The sun was a large, medium giant star, only a "few years" old. The first four planets were all aligned on their rotation around the sun, but were equally spaced apart so at different times of the day, each would become cardinal direction. The other eleven planets in the star system spanded out in circular orbits, stopping just before an expanding invisible barrier. There were no other stars, but the one in the center of the system.  
  
Near the sun, were large devices about the size of a small moon, which were in a perpendicular orbit with the sun. Which meant that the moon of one planet, kept paces with it in a perfect sync, making a straight line towards the sun. These moons orbit was about half the lenth between the four planets and the star, but these moons were actually four pieces of technology that linked with one another, creating a shield that expanded into a ball around the sun, hinting at the reason why this shield wouldbe gaurding the sun. The reason was that it kept something in. Something powerful. Also, something very evil, the evil that kept the digital universe in a bind. This digimon was called the "Knight," who is a powerful ancient digimon that stretched its arms outward to the planets. This digimon's minions spanded throughout all the fifteen planets, and especially the nineth planet, which held nothing but evil digimon. This digimon was called DarkAncientSmokemon.  
  
The sun arose, beaming bright light into the young travelers faces. Robert looked at his watch, noticing it was only '6:35' in the morning. He groaned in displeasure and drifted off back to sleep, as did the others, who slowly one by one awoke and fell back to sleep. Once the sun got alittle higher, and it began to send its heat onto the sleepers heat conducting sleeping bags, one by one, they woke up and began to go about their daily morning business. At about nine o'clock, everybody was packed, loaded up, and ready to slip into the next Slide Transport portal. Robert set the coordinates for the main port of the Air Sector, and each stepped through to the other side.  
  
Each of the young travelers appeared at the front doors of the main Air Port, prepared to enter to recieve the knowledge of the holy digimon within. Robert took point and each followed him into the port. With the way being the same for all the ports, Robert lead his friends to the stairs that lead up to a bright white room. The light was almost blinding as they entered the room, since it gleamed white, but after a few seconds, each of them got use to it and stared in awe at the digimon before them. Sitting on the throne, inside the room, was the Mega level of Angemon, but it was not the usual digivolution of a Mega Angemon. The Angemon Mega digivolution was usually called Seraphimon, but this digimon was different. It actually looked like the Ultimate level of Angemon, MagnaAngemon, but instead of some purple armor here and there, it wore a bright white robe, with a very light purple helmet. It had atleast nine, gleaming white wings on its back, and a golden gauntlet that most of held some type of weapon, on its right arm. This digimon has very small golden ribbons wrapped over some of its body.  
  
"Hello, my young friends, I am HolyAngemon, the Mega level holy digimon that watches over all Air element digimon. We holy digimon were sent to protect the one's in need, more or less, you all. I have some news, good news. There seems to be a few new digi-destined about to join you, these are new digi-destined, so you do not need to worry. These digi-destined people are actually coming from you school, so you may know them, especially you Robert. So atleast now you all will have a good chance of defeating the "Knight." That is all I have for you," HolyAngemon said.  
  
"Thank you, almight HolyAngemon. I bet you farewell, old friend," Robert said as he walked away and down into the hall below, where each of the group stop to take a breather.  
  
"What did you mean by old friend?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I met him along time ago, when I first got my digimon. He actually asked me if I wanted to fight or not, and I said yes," Robert answered.  
  
"Oh, ok," Jeff said as they began to exit the port.  
  
The group stopped outside and sat down on some rocks, trying to ponder who could be joining them.  
  
"I wonder who its going to be," Laura said.  
  
"I don't know, but I got a feeling its going to be more than one person that is going to join us. And its going to happen soon because when HolyMeramon said we would lose someone, it happened like a day or two after he said it, so this may happen in the same time period. Maybe longer, who knows. Lets see, we've covered the Earth, Air, and Fire ports so far, that means we got the Water, Light and Darkness ports left," Robert explained.  
  
"Do you think whoever is going to join us is going to show up at the Main Port like we did?" Jeff asked.  
  
"They could, I mean, we did after all, so they could possibly show up there," Rachel said, "But they could also show up at any number of ports. I just wonder how they are going to help us, we are all amply prepared for the war ahead,"   
  
"Yeah, but we could still use as much help we can get. We have to rally all the able digi-destined, so these are able digi-destined aren't they?" Arora questioned.  
  
"Yeah they are," Robert said, "Well, HolyAngemon said I knew them all, so I guess that leaves atleast a hundred or so possible suspects."  
  
"You know you don't have that many friends, hehe," Jeff said jokingly.  
  
"Like you do to," Robert laughed, "haha."  
  
Everyone enjoyed a quick laugh just before a light sprinkle started coming down over the area. It did not take long before it began pouring down, and the group had to eek out shelter in the port. Robert decided that they had done enough for the day, so they decided just to rest a while and take a day or two off to catch up on some sleep. 


	6. Day 15

DAY 15   
  
-------------  
  
Monday, May 5th  
  
8:57 A.M. ET  
  
8:57 A.M. DUT  
  
The bright light of the sun beamed throughout the entire digital universe, driven by the only force inside the sun, the helium, hydrogen, and other element that shot out its energy throughout the star. Invisible to the outside, but visible to the inside, what looked like ground, plants, water, and other things stretched in a ring around the star. It was about ten miles across and had alot of formations which were on planets, but it appeared to be a stable ecosystem around the bright star. the earthy looking side faced outward, while a machine underside faced inward. This was the realm of what DarkAncientSmokemon had left, but its influence reign throughout the universe. The only building throughout the whole ring was the Black Palace, that covered atleast a full square mile. Great towers pieced what atmosphere the ring had. Thousands of evil digimon went about their work for their evil master, slaves without their own will. Inside the palace, in the throne room, a black shadowy creature loomed tall inside a tall black flame. Its servents went about their daily work, only to have to do it again the next day and the next. Everything was silent except for the evil beast's advisors that shouted commands to the servents or gave daily reports to their master, these were the only beings with some freewill, but were too far gone to evil ways that the only thing they knew was evil. The foulest beings and the most gruesome looking beast found home to this place, but had to do their work.  
  
"My liege, the humans have just getting the advise from the holy digimon of the Air Sector on planet four. Since that foul warrior Smokemon defeated the Enforcer on that world, all the ports are open to their disposal. I fear that the egg he posses will not hatch into the evil Enforcer, but into a good one. I doubt we will have power over it at all," A tall, evil digimon named Devimon said as it coward with fear in front of its master.  
  
"Its nothing of importance, Devimon," DarkAncientSmokemon said in a deep voice that echoed throughout the room.  
  
"But master, if they corrupt that specific Enforcer, it could mean the fall of us," Devimon piked up.  
  
"Do not worry about that one, we have four others on the other worlds protecting our the seal that my old brother put on me. That cursed AncientSmokemon locked me in here, the only way is if they can defeat the other ones. It they do and corrupt them, then maybe its the fall of us, but I doubt they will, the others are alot more powerful," DarkAncientSmokemon said.  
  
"But that specific one was AncientSmokemon's right hand mon, but when we corrupted it ourselves, it was less powerful, but if this one regains its power from your brothers decendant, then it could mean the fall of us," Devimon said.  
  
"What, you actually used that specific digimon? You fool, you could have killed us all," DarkAncientSmokemon said, "But its still nothing to worry about, that digimon will not gain enough power by the time they get to the other Enforcers."  
  
"But master, the other Enforcers were the right hand mons of AncientLovemon, AncientPowermon, and AncientSyphormon, if they're corrupted, it could mean the death of us all," Devimon said.  
  
"You used all their digimon? I can't believe you did not tell me sooner. How could you with hold information from your own master. I will not stand your insulence any longer, goodbye my friend," DarkAncientSmokemon said as he shot a large fire ball at the Devimon cowarding before him. In a split second, it was destroyed and engulfed by the foul beast. A moment later, a new Devimon was replace by the old one, "I hope you are more faithful than the last Devimon was?"  
  
"I am, my leige," the new Devimon said as he bowed in honor.  
  
Several millions of miles away, a lone digimon flew in peace in the cold vastness of space. It was long and white, it looked almost like a satelite almost, but it was a very powerful, Ultimate digimon. Its own body was held together by nothing but metal and a shield that protected it from any stray objects in space. This digmon had glowing yellow eyes and a straight blue glowing line for a weird mouth. On its chest, was a large blue orb that must of been some type of weapon, along with a smaller blue orb just below its long neck. This digimon was known as Galacticmon, a transport digimon that flew through space in search for friends that it could help go from planet to planet. This digimon got very close to the invisible shield around the star as started to charge for an attack.  
  
"ULTIMATE DESTRUCTO LASER!" Galacticmon said as it fired a large, concentrated beam of energy from the orb on its neck right into the shield that was perpendicular to the palace. The laser began to make some damage to the shield, but it was not enough. So the Galacticmon began to charge up a beam from the larger orb on its chest, "OMEGA POSITRON CANNON!"  
  
The beam show from the orb and smashed right into the shield, causing considerable damage. Galacticmon lowered the aim of the beam on its neck into the large beam, creating a more powerful laser. It began to penetrate the shield, very slowly at first, but it was getting through.   
  
Meanwhile, in the throne room, a huge digimon, with a red robe, and evil designs all over its body, ran into the room and knelt down before the beast.  
  
"What do you have to report, Daemon," DarkAncientSmokemon said.  
  
"There is a rogue Galacticmon trying to break through the shield. its aim is for the palace," The digimon that just entered the room, known as Daemon, said.  
  
"Let it try. It will use all its energy to break through, but the shield will repair itself in an instant. Once it lowers its beam to get through, send out a capture ring to bring it here," DarkAncientSmokemon said, "There should be about a two second delay before the shield repairs itself. Use that as a window of opertunity."  
  
"Yes my lord," Daemon said as it ran back out of the room.  
  
The Galacticmon, on the outside of the shield put alittle bit more energy into its beam and then lowered it. A huge hole, enough for it to fit into, was open. As it began to start to get closer to the shield, a black emerged from one of the towers, barreling toward the patch of open shield. As the two neared, the shield began to close up. After two seconds, both the digimon and the ring were still stuck on the inside and outside of the shield. The digimon turned and began to go back the way it came, along with the ring. Back inside the throne room, the Daemon re-entered the room.  
  
"My lord, attempts to capture the Galacticmon have failed. The shield closed to quickly," Daemon said.  
  
"Well then, I guess we will not be able to have a digimon that can let me escape now, will we?" DarkAncientSmokemon said.  
  
"I guess not, sir," Daemon said as it exited the room.  
  
"How much longer do I have to wait before I can leave this wreched hell hold!" DarkAncientSmokemon yelled in frustration.  
  
"Sir, may I suggest that we try to get a closer transportation digimon?" Daemon said cowardly.  
  
"Like what Daemon?" DarkAncientSmokemon asked.  
  
"There is a digimon that likes to hang around the outer part of the ring. Where there isn't any growth. I think its called a Pulsarmon. It looks like one of those old style red dragons that walk around on chinese new years, but this time, its real, big, and powerful. I think it can help us," Daemon replied.  
  
"You better be sure about this Daemon, or it will be your head. I will give you twenty-four hours to be sure this Pulsarmon can get me through that shield, otherwise, you better go find a nice hiding place somewhere on the other side of the universe because I will find you and rip you apart myself. So be gone with you," DarkAncientSmokemon said as it burst into its own shadowy void.  
  
Meanwhile, on the fourth planet from the sun, Robert had just woken up from his nice night sleep. His small band of rogue digi-destined were atleast a few miles away from the main Water Port. Robert had decided that they needed some training before they got to the next port, so he stopped the portal a few miles away so they could get some exercise in. All was quiet except for the rustling of the teens in their sleeping bags; they had taken shelter inside a cave the night before, so they could get out of the rain and it was still dark inside it except for the now leaking sun that was begining to come from a cracks in the cave walls. The ten o'clock sun burned whatever it touched, even the eyes of the sleeping digimon. Robert's Agumon was the first one up, then it was BlueAgumon. The two digimon slowly brushed the sleep out of their eyes as they walked outside into the hot morning sun. The trickling of a nearby river could be heard from the opening of the cave. The two digimon looked at each other and then to the river.  
  
"Last one in is a rotten Digitamamon!" Agumon said as he ran, jumped into the air, did a front flip, and landed in the water.  
  
"Hey, no fair, you got a head start!" BlueAgumon said as he ran, jumped into the air, did a barrel roll and landed in the water a few feet from Agumon.  
  
The two swam around for a few minutes until their master's other digimon joined them. They small group of digimon swam around for a few minutes until Robert came out, followed by Rachel. Robert walked to the bank of the river, took off his pants, and jumped into the water with his boxers on. Rachel kept on her pink tank top and her gray shorts that read on the back, 'SEXY.' She hopped into the water and swam and dived under the water. The group woke up by swimming, but shortly got tired and went back into the cave to get dressed and packed. By twelve, as always, the group finished packing and were already on their way to the water port. Rivers, creeks, ponds, and lakes dotted the landscape as they walked through the Water Sector. In the distance, a salty smelled wafted through the air, and the sound of Gullmon and waves could be heard. The group pressed ever so forward to their next destination. 


	7. Day 15 part 2

DAY 15 part 2  
  
-------------  
  
Monday, May 5th  
  
1:34 P.M. ET  
  
1:34 P.M. DUT  
  
The salty beach air wafted gently through the travelers hair as they walked onto the sand. The bright sun reflected off the water, creating a bright glear. Robert unzipped a pocket on his bookbag and pulled out a pair of red sun glasses. Everybody else walked to the edge of the shore, just where the waves stopped. Each one looked on the horizon, trying to find something that even resembled the port building, and sure enough, there was a tall port building just a mile off shore. Robert took out the Slide Transport device, selected the pre-set coordinates and opened up the portal. Each one hopped through the portal and exited to the main room of the port. After everyone was through, Robert closed the portal and began to take a look around.   
  
It had the same exact style as the other ports, right down to the number of tiles on the floor. Robert and his companions followed the same exact route to the throne room, going down the same cooridoors, going up the same staircase, but into a blue tented throne room. Sitting atop the throne, stood a small but proud-looking digimon. It was small, blue, and round; with two arms and a gray spiked helmet. it had two blue fish lips and two round gray eyes. Two, white, feathery wings sprouted from its back, just below its spike helmet.  
  
The group stopped just before the holy digimon, ready to receive its advice.  
  
"I am HolyPukumon. The God of Water, leader of all water digimon on this planet. Hear me young travelers, when you receive new friends, three evils will arise with them, they will find you and hunt you down, so beware for these evil digi-destined will follow you 'til the end of your days. That is all I can provide you, be well," HolyPukumon said as the group took in the news.  
  
"Thank you, HolyPukumon, we will use your advice well," Robert said as he and his group turned on their heels and left the room, heading back to the main room of the port.  
  
"Wow, that's some bad news. Three evil digi-destined. I wonder who they could be. There will be new good digi-destined and bad digi-destined. Has that happened before?" Jeff asked Robert.  
  
"Only with the second digi-destined. Ken Ichijouji was the Digimon Empeoror, but he was being controlled by the dark spore, so in actuallity, there has never really been a bad digi-destined," Robert said as he prepared for the next portal to the main Light Port.  
  
"Where to next Rob?" Laura asked.  
  
"The Light port, were only have exactly two ports to go," Robert replied, "I wonder how long it will take until we can find out who these new digi-destined are going to be."  
  
"I hope its soon," Arora said as the portal opened and Laura and Jeff and their digimon hopped through, "Cuz I don't like waiting."  
  
"Me either," Rachel said as Arora and her digimon hopped through.  
  
Next Robert and Rachel and their digimon hopped through and the next thing they knew, they appeared just outside the main Light Port. Everyone was gathered around the main doors, ready to enter, but something was a miss. An eerie howling could be heard, echoing from all directions. It was a bright sunny day, but a wolf digimon howling during the day? That is very strange, or so Robert thought as he began to back away from the main doors. Just then, an evil roar came spewing out of the port windows, shattering them. Then, a dull buzzing sound and loud footsteps. Next, metal clanking together and then gunfire. Robert knew something was very wrong.  
  
"Guy, back away from the door of the port, NOW!" Robert yelled as he and the others back atleast twenty feet away from the door.  
  
Suddenly, six dark digimon broke through the front door of the port, showing the evil from within. A BlackMetalGarurumon and a BlackWarGreymon stood in front of a tall, sixteen year old looking male, who had long jet black hair with one red stripe and one blue stripe on either side. He was dressed in a black atire, a black leather trench coat with a black shirt and black baggy jeans. He must of had contacts in his eyes because they glared red. The next set of evil digimon was a BlackStingmon and a BlackExVeemon, who stood in front of a medium height female,who looked to be about seventeen, with had long blode hair, with black tips. She was also dressed in a long black leather trench coat, a black shirt with two bright red lips on them, and black and white pants. Her eyes were of the brightest blue anybody could of ever had. The next two digimon was a MidnightGallantmon, all black armor with blue trim, and a Beelzemon, who was dress in a black leather motor cycle jacket, with long black wings protruding from the back. It had on black leather pants and on its head was a purple helmet covering its face. These two digimon stood in front of a tall male, who looked about fifteen, with dark purple hair, with bright blue five inch hair spikes standing on top his head. He was dressed in the same black leather trench coat, with a black shirt and black and white camo pants. His eyes glew a bright green, which seemed to piece everything. The digimon seemed to obey every command their masters gave to them, but with an unstable nature.  
  
"Umm, these people look overly confident," Jeff said cowardly.  
  
"Maybe we should trying to be friends?" Laura said.  
  
"Not a chance," The female with bright blue eyes said with a very evil sneer, "I am Leera Jenkins. These are my faithful digimon. I am the leader of the Dark Group. The most powerful of all digi-destined."  
  
"I am Caleb Kesser, second in command of the Dark Group," The red eyed one said.  
  
"And I am Jacob Fuller," The green eyed one said.  
  
"WE ARE THE DARK GROUP, CHAMPIONS OF DARKNESS, GAURDIANS SENT BY THE DARK KNIGHT TO STOP YOU ALL," All three said in sync with a evil menacing tone, "WE WILL MEET AGAIN."  
  
A black shadow shrouded the area and the three digi-destined and their digimon disappeared.  
  
"Did they say sent by the 'Dark Knight?'" Rachel asked Robert.  
  
"Yeah, lets go see whats going on here," Robert said as they entered the main Light Port.  
  
The five left their digimon behind in the main room, to keep gaurd, while the humans neared the holy digimon of the Light Port, or what was left of it. As they neared the steps, a bright, burning light hit their eyes as they ascended upward. Once on the top floor, they saw no damage, but simply a winged digimon sitting atop its throne. It was a large, all white Gallantmon, with a gold trim all over its body and huge wing feathery wings behind it.  
  
"I am HolyGallantmon, God of Light, I am glad to see you all Light Group," HolyGallantmon said.  
  
"Light Group? Dark Group? We are in groups now?" Arora questioned.  
  
"Why yes, now, with the dark digi-destined in our myst, we had to classify now. I am sure you would like to know what just happened? Well, exactly one year ago, three humans receive digimon with a slight attribute that we'll call the 'Evil Virus.' The 'Knight' sent them those digimon to defeat the decendants of his evil friends, you all. Well, just only ten minutes ago, the 'Evil Virus' took over not only the digimon, but the digi-destined themselves. Then, they entered this world and into the most unlikeliest of places, the main Light Port. They did not realize where they were, but they knew they had to get out. Then they found you and now, the hunt begins. That is what happened. Now for a piece of good knews, your new allies will join you at the next port, we had to step up their alliance with you a few days early, so go to the main Dark Port immediately. Go to the transport room, you'll meet them there, but Robert, you know where you must go. You must go to HolyBeelzemon and let him hatch that egg so you can release the digimon, get the Orb of Goodness, and you know what you need to do from there. That is all I have to offer you," HolyGallantmon said as it bowed its head.  
  
After a few moments, the digi-destined left the room and went back to the main room of the port, to join their partners. Once in the room, all the digi-destined sat down to assess the situation that had just unfolded.  
  
"Ok, we got three very angry and very evil digi-destined on the loose with evil counterparts to a few of our digimon. So I am guessing that the holy digimon are going to send the our new digi-destined to the next port, or to the Main Port. Either way, we have to press on to the next port. Once we have the orb, we can meet our new friends and I can meet my baby again," Robert explained.  
  
"So I guess we need to hurry up and get to the next port then," Jeff said.  
  
"I just hope they haven't made it there before us," Rachel said.  
  
"Thats all we need, the port be destroyed before we get there," Robert said as he began to put coordinates into the slide transport device.   
  
The portal opened and Arora, her digimon, Laura, and her digimon hopped through first. Then Jeff and his digimon went, leaving Rachel and Robert behind for a few seconds.  
  
"Rachel, if anything happens to me, I want you to take care of them," Robert said.  
  
"I will, but I thought you told me you were basically immortal?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I am, but I fear there are ways to kill an immortal, I just wanted to say that," Robert replied.  
  
"Ok, see you on the other side," Rachel said as she and her digimon hopped through. Robert's digimon and Kristie's digimon hopped through the vortex.  
  
Just then, Leera walked into the Light Port and staired at Robert, not with fury, hatred, or anger in her eyes, but with lonelyness, compasion, and caring.  
  
"Your not as evil as I thought you were," Robert said.  
  
"No I'm not. You probably don't remember me, but we met along time ago. I've missed you. Goodluck," Leera said as she walked out of the port.  
  
"I've met her?" Robert said as he jumped into the portal.   
  
He came out on the other side, just right outside the port, with a very confused look on his face. He could not place it, but he knew that he knew Leera from somewhere, but could not quite place it. Rachel saw him and wonder what could be wrong.  
  
"Hey Rob, what's up?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Leera, she entered the port just before I entered the portal. She had this weird look in her eyes. She said that she knew me from a long time ago and that she missed me. She also said goodluck," Robert replied, "I just realized that I know her from somewhere, but I just can't quite place where I've seen her. I must of met her atleast before I moved back to Chester. Maybe in another state."  
  
"Maybe she's an old girlfriend you forgot about," Rachel said.  
  
"No, I remember all of my ex-girlfriends. I know that along time ago that there was this girl that really cared about me, but I moved before me and her could of gone out, but her name wasn't Leera and her last name wasn't Jenkins either," Robert said.  
  
"Maybe she changed it. Maybe Leera is a nickname and her mom got married and it changed her last name," Rachel said.  
  
"That could of happened. That girl's parents kinda were having marriage problems before I left. Man, that was in Luisianna, that was atleast eight years ago," Robert said as they entered the port where the others were already waiting.  
  
"Well, I am sure we'll find out soon enough," Rachel said as they began to follow the path to the throne room. 


	8. Day 15 part 3

DAY 15 part 3  
  
-------------  
  
Monday, May 5th  
  
3:01 P.M. ET  
  
3:01 P.M. DUT  
  
Once the group had got to the stairs, a very evil black light leaked downward onto the teens, but they pressed upward anyways. They made it up the stairs and walked into the throne room. On the solid, marble black throne, sat a large good version of Beelzemon. Its usual black atire and black wings were replaced by white leather clothes and pearly white wings. Its usual purple helmet was replaced by a black one with eerie blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, I am HolyBeelzemon. I am sure that HolyGallantmon told you about me, that I can hatch that egg that you have. Well here, set it on this platform," HolyBeelzemon said as a black marble platform, which was only a foot wide, arose out of the floor before him and stop at waist level, "Place the egg on there and it will hatch in a few moments."  
  
Robert gently pulled the solid white egg out of his bookbag and slowly placed it onto the platform. Then he backed away.  
  
"Sir, may I asked something, Where will the new digi-destined come out at?" Jeff asked.  
  
"They should be here in one hour. They will appear at the Main Port, as you all did," HolyBeelzemon said, "We holy digimon feel a pressing need to aide you all in your journey. The next Enforcer will be alot more stronger. When you go to planet three, you will meet your first set off allies, rally them to your cause and let them aide you in destroying the Enforcer on that planet."  
  
"Ok. Now sir, I have a really important question to as of you?" Robert said.  
  
"Yes, young Robert," HolyBeelzemon replied.  
  
"Leera Jenkins, of the Dark Group, have I met her before?" Robert asked.  
  
"My, my, you don't remember her? You should, you and her were like wildfire to a forest when you two were younger. That girl, you were talking about just outside the port, that is her and what Rachel suspects is true also," HolyBeelzemon said.  
  
"So that girl is really Sarah Martin?" Robert questioned.  
  
"Yes, she is. She took on the nickname of Leera in the sixth grade and her mother got re-married when she was in the seventh. She really loved you, but her passion turned to hatred when you left her. But now that she is back, you may be able to change her, but the others you cannot change because you never met them," HolyBeelzemon replied, "I am afraid that the only way to change her, is to give her what she wants, and that is you. You obviously love Kristie too much to do that, so the only way to do that is... Well, I don't know, but I am sure you can think of something, you are probably smarter than even I."  
  
"That cannot be possible," Robert said.  
  
"Yes, it can. Dear Robert, you are the savior of this universe. You and your band of friends are the last line of defense this world has. Ever since the 'Knight's' power began to leak through the barrier, this universe started to fall apart. The only way is for you, AncientSmokemon's decendant, to destroy him. That is why we holy digimon of this planet, the Gaurdians of the first planet, that Soverigns of the second planet, and the three angels of the third planet granted their knowledge to you. You must lead this world into an all out war against against the falling night. There is no other way that we can think off. Right now, your main task is to get the orbs and rally your troops. That should be your main goal until you can complete it. Now, the egg, watch a miracle of goodness," HolyBeelzemon said as cracks appeared in the top of the egg and ran down the sides.  
  
Slowly, the pieces of the egg began to hatch, then suddenly a burst of light shot out of the egg and consumed it. In a matter of seconds, a new In-Training level digimon sat there, smiling with joy.  
  
"Did that digimon just skip a level and go directly to the I-T level?" Arora asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes, say hello to HolyKoromon, the pure re-incarnatiion of the Enforcer. This digimon was once the partner of AncientSmokemon, and its now your guide to evil digimon and the knowledge of the digital universe," HolyBeelzemon said as another bright light errupted from the pieces of egg shells.   
  
The pieces arose into the air and flew forward and stopped right in front of Robert. The light consumed them and them it expanding into a ball of white light. Then, it slowly shrank into a small orb, about the size of a gum-ball machine Super Ball. Robert raised his right hand and took the orb out air. He could just felt the power of the orb consuming his body as the HolyKoromon began to hopped and stopped in front of Robert. Just then, a bright beam of light shot out of the orb and began to digivolve the HolyKoromon into its Rookie stage. After a minute past, a all white Agumon stood before them. It had small, stubby white feathery wings and blue asure eyes. It smiled at Robert.  
  
"Hello again, I am sorry for all the wrong doing I have caused, master. I am now your humble servent again. I am HolyAgumon, partner to AncientSmokemon," The white digimon said.  
  
"It is ok, HolyAgumon. You are forgiven," Robert said as he shot out his hand. The HolyAgumon shook it and smiled widely.  
  
"Now Robert, you have what you set out to get, now go to the Main Port and seek your friends. They will arrive in exactly forty-five minutes, go," HolyBeelzemon said as the group of digimon and digi-destined turned and walked out of the throne room, heading towards the main room of the main Dark Port.  
  
"Well, HolyAgumon, it seems like you need to meet everyone," Robert said aas they entered the room.  
  
"No, I do not. I know everything about you all and most of what you know, Robert," HolyAgumon said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, we need to get to the Main Port so we can meet our new friends," Robert said as he took out his Slide Transport and hit the preselected coordinates and opened the portal. Everyone quickly entered the portal so they could meet their new friends.  
  
Upon exiting the portal to the outside area just before the Main Port, most of them could hear far off sounds of a battle brewing. Robert could hear this and began to digivolve to Smokemon. Once finished, he began to propel himself forward with enough energy to shoot him right out of the portal, a full fifteen seconds ahead of the others. Once he exited, he saw Leera, Caleb and Jacob fighting four other humans with strange digimon. Smokemon landed right in between the fighting, ducking the on coming attacks by the Dark Groups digimon.  
  
"Wow, nice, right into the fire," Smokemon said as he did a double backflip and landed right behind a very tall seventeen year old girl, with long brown hair, bright green eyes, with a plain blue tank top on and blue faded jeans, "Traya? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, just about four hours ago, I found this digivice sitting near your house and this little digimon near it," Traya Whines said as she pointed to a small, rabbit looking digimon, who was all white with purple tipped ears and a red embelm on its forhead. It had big puppy dog looking eyes also, "Calumon, attack!"  
  
"Golden Beam!" Calumon said as it fired a bright golden energy beam directly at Caleb's evil version of Greymon. The BlackGreymon blocked the beam and charged at the little digimon.  
  
"Smoke Claw!" Smokemon said as it fired its attack at the BlackGreymon, sending it to the ground.  
  
"Rob, how long have you beem here?" Traya asked.  
  
"A week or two," Smokemon said.  
  
"I'm just glad you told me about all this stuff a long time ago, or I'd think this stuff is crazy. Anna Holshoe, how you doing over there?" Traya yelled to a medium height, sixteen year girl who had short brown hair, brown eyes, a plain white shirt on with a blue jean jacket and blue jean shorts on. She also had two twin digimon, one that was rabbit like, kinda greenish baige and light green at the tips of its huge ears. The other was a brownish color with pink on its ears.  
  
"I am fine, Terriermon, Lopmon, fire!" Anna said as her digimon fired two energy balls at Caleb's BlackGarurumon, "Yo, Rob, why didn't you tell me that this guy Gennai was going to induct us into your group?"  
  
"Because I didn't know," Smokemon said as it fired its attack at the oncoming BlackGreymon again.  
  
Just then, the rest of Robert's group exited the portal and grouped behind Smokemon and the others.   
  
"Wow, we all know these new people," Jeff said as his digimon fired their attacks.  
  
"You, dude man, We kinda can't hold these guys off," A tall male with glasses said as his two digimon fired there attacks. He had brown spikey hair, brown eyes, with a green shirt on with a American Eagle logo on it with khaki pants on.   
  
He had two digimon that were unknown to even Smokemon. One of his digimon was a small little cat like digimon, that walked on all fours. It was all blue with a big yellow V on its forhead. It also had two tails, with a small tiny rocket on the end of each of them. This was a digimon called Quickmon; his other digimon was a snake like digimon that was blood red with yellow strips down its body. It was atleast thirteen feet long and it had two tiny spikes on its head. This was a digimon called Pyremon.   
  
"I don't know Erick, but we have to hold them off," Smokemon said as he fired a Static Blaster at DarkGrowlmon, "All I know, Galkowski is that we need to get out of here."  
  
"I guess," Erick Galkowski said as he began to back up.  
  
"We are not leaving," A tall, sixteen year old girl said as she began to move forward. She had long blonde hair, shiny blue eyes, and was wearing a red tank top with a American Eagle logo on it. She also had on blue jeans, but were extremely faded on the thighs.   
  
She also had four unknown digimon that were moving about swiftly. One of the digimon was a dog like digimon that was a light blue, with two large spikes on its back. It had a silve metal tail, and two large gray fangs protruding its mouth. It looked more like a wolf than a dog, but this digimon was known as Liqimon. And this digimon was standing right in front of her, gaurding her as all dogs do. The digimon on her right was a lion like digimon with bright yellow fur and a long mane. It walked on all fours and looked very furocious. It was about the size of a lion on Earth, but it had about ten tails, each spiked tipped. This digimon was known as Lymon. The digimon on her left was a small frog like digimon that was a deep, hunter green with darker green spots on its back. It was about the size of a puppy, but had one long blade running down its back. It had large, blue eyes and a long tonge. This digimon was called Eamon. The last digimon, which was sitting on her shoulder was a small caterpillar like digimon that was all white, except for a long blue spike sticking out of the top of its head. It also had large red eyes and had small suckers for legs. It was about the size of a baby kitten and was called Aimon.   
  
"Don't worry Whitney, I am not," Smokemon said as he fended off an attack from a BlackStingmon.  
  
"Liqimon, attack," Whitney Harrison said as her digimon attacked.  
  
"Water Crusher!" Liqimon said as it fired a large beam of water out of its mouth, pushing back BlackExVeemon.  
  
"Ok, new people, retreat to the Main Port and get your stuff, Smokemon and I can take care of them," Rachel commanded.  
  
"Right," Whitney said, "Fall back everybody."  
  
Whitney and the others retreated to the port and gathered their things and came right back out. Rachel quickly digivolved to Lovemon and both her and Smokemon began to fire their attacks.  
  
"Ready? Smoke Cloud!" Smokemon said as it shot a smokey dust out of its hands and into the air, blinding the Dark Group.  
  
"Rose Vail!" Lovemon said as it shot out millions of roses out of her hands, clouding the area.  
  
"Everyone, into the portal," Smokemon said as it opened up a Slide portal, leading to the beach, a mile away from the Digital Temple.  
  
One by one, everyone jumped into the portal and exited it. Smokemon and Lovemon jumped through last after everyone was through. After everyone was accounted for, Smokemon began to examin the area.  
  
"Well, atleast they didin't follow us," Smokemon said, "We have a mile over the sea to get to the temple."  
  
"How are we suppose to get there?" Lovemon said as she de-digivolved.  
  
"Well, we would have to either fly there or ride our digimon, but the bad thing is that only digimon can enter the temple. The newbies wouldn't be able to enter," Smokemon explained.  
  
"Thats what you think," Traya said as her D-Mega began to glow, "TRAYA DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
Traya began to grow, and stopped as she became two foot more taller. Dark purple armor began to show up on her arms, thighs, and her chest. Two small daggers formed on each side of her waist. A large shield formed on her back along with two small wings. Her long brown hair grew even longer as her eyes grew more cat like, "TRAYAMON!"  
  
"Wow, great name," Jeff joked as Trayamon walked over to him and picked him up over two foot off the ground.  
  
"You got jokes?" Trayamon said angryly.  
  
"Uh... No..." Jeff said cowardly as she set him down.  
  
"Well, I guess everyone can digivolve now," Smokemon said.  
  
"Now its my turn," Whitney said as she began to digivolve, "WHITNEY DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
Instead of growing taller, her muscle mass tripled, and pieces of armor began to grow about her arms, thighs, chest, and head. Her long blonde hair turned golden as it shot straight downward to the back of her calves. The armor itself was of a deep blue color and have gold trim here and there. Two fairly large golden metal wings protruded from her back. Two golden staffs formed in an X fashion on her back, "HOPEMON!"  
  
"Wow, atleast theres a good sight," Erick said, "Guess its my turn. ERICK DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
Erick began to grow taller and skinnier. His muscle mass and hair stayed the same as patches of robotic parts began to pop up here and there along with armor on only his arms. A long shotgun looking device formed on his back, "HUNTERMON!"  
  
"Wow, I guess you can get even more uglier," Smokemon said as he watched his companions digivolve.  
  
"My turn," Anna said as she began to digivolve, "ANNA DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
  
The only thing on her body that changed was that fangs grew out of her mouth and her brown hair grew a little longer. The a long light red robe formed over her entire body and two hilts of two laser swords formed on each side of her waist, "GREATMON!"  
  
"Well, now that all of us can digivolve, I suggest that the rest digivolve and get ready to go into the temple," Smokemon said as the others began to digivolve.   
  
"I suggest we hurry, I can sense the Dark Group coming this way," HolyAgumon said as he growled in the direction he could feel the Dark Group coming.  
  
"They sure can move. Ok, everybody, I am going to go ahead so I can go ahead and open the staircase downward, Lovemon, you take the Slide device and I'll send you the coordinates back mentally," Smokemon ordered.  
  
"Ok," Lovemon said as Smokemon disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cold, icy depths off space, Daemon appeared just on the outside of the ring. Ahead, Pulsarmon gentle drifted through space, feeding on the head from the sun. Daemon moved closer and disappeared, then reappeared just behind the creature. He raised his hands just as the creature saw him, a moment after that, the creature now was under his control. Then they both disappeared, the next moment, both were inside the chambers of DarkAncientSmokemon.   
  
"Finally, some progress. Daemon, is this the digimon you spoke of? Its rather large," DarkAncientSmokemon said as he eyed the huge creature, which took up all the space in the room and more room in ten other rooms, "Good job, Daemon. Just how am I suppose to ride this thing."  
  
"I think all you do is go inside its mouth. There should be enough rooms in its stomach for you. He may be able to take you out of the shield," Daemon said.  
  
"May?" DarkAncientSmokemon said.  
  
"Well, We haven't tested the theory out, but I am sure it can get you through it," Daemon said.  
  
"You better be right, Daemon," DarkAncientSmokemon said.  
  
Meanwhile, on the platform out in the ocean, Smokemon had finally just opened the way down to the temple. He jumped down the path and up and into the cave. His Bio-Scanner automatically transmitted the coordinates to the Slide device in Lovemon's hands.   
  
"Ok everybody, we have the coordinates. Slide portal is online," Lovemon said as the portal opened up just to her right, "Everybody in, and hurry."  
  
Quickly, everybody began to jump into the portal, going in atleast four at a time. After about two minutes everybody was in and out on the others side, safe and sound. 


	9. Day 15 part 4

DAY 15 part 4  
  
-------------  
  
Monday, May 5th  
  
6:26 P.M. ET  
  
6:26 P.M. DUT  
  
Drippling of water off of the stalagmites and stalagtites echoed through out the cave, along with footsteps towards the doors of the Digital Temple ahead. Smokemon took the lead, followed by the others as he manuvered his way through the caves tunnels.  
  
"Its just up here, we need to hurry. Leera and the others may be closer now," Smokemon said as he turned around the last bend and stopped, just before the doors, "Here are the doors."  
  
"Good, I was beginning to worry," Powermon said as he eyed the sight before him.  
  
"So how do we open this thing?" Trayamon asked.  
  
"Digital Gate open!" Smokemon said as the doors before him began to creek open, pouring out a blinding white light. A few seconds later, after the blinding light subsided, the doors were fully open, showing the contents of the Temple. A long hallway stood before him, "See, easy."  
  
Just then, footsteps could be hear just behind them.   
  
"Everybody in, now!" Hopemon said as everybody rushed inside and began to push the door close, after a minute it was shut.  
  
"Lets get to the gate to the next world," Smokemon said as they all began to run down the passage ways.  
  
It took them almost five minutes, but they all had manage to find their way to the Dome room of the Digital Temple. Gennai stood there, waiting for them, with a smile on his face.  
  
"It appears that you meet here alittle earlier than I suspected. Its seems like you have new friends and even a new digimon. The old Enforcer?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Yeah, hey, I thought you new everything," Smokemon said.  
  
"Yeah, I do, but I did not forsee this. But anyways, where is the orb?" Gennai said.  
  
"I have it right here," Smokemon said as he held the orb in his left hand, "But I want to know where Kristie's digitama is?"  
  
"Its right here, but the thing is, you will have to hatch it," Gennai said.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I can get it," Smokemon said, "Where do I place the orb to get off of this planet?"  
  
"All you do is raise it to the sky," Gennai said.  
  
"Ok, Lovemon, grab Kristie's digitama and lets get the hell out of here," Smokemon said as Lovemon ran over and grabbed Kristie's light blue digiegg.  
  
"The Orb actually controls part of a shield device that holds a dark evil on a ring near the sun. I think you already know what that evil is. Once you have gotten all the orbs, the shield will drop and you will be able to cross the treshold to fight the last remaining core evil being there is," Gennai said.  
  
"Core evil?" Powermon asked.  
  
"A being of the purest evil that can never change its ways," Gennai siad, "But time is of the essence. Raise the orb and say the password you used to get in here. Do it now!" Gennai said as he faded out of essistance.  
  
"Ok. Everybody ready, get close together," Smokemon said as the entire group got very close together, "DIGITAL GATE...OPEN!"  
  
A bright light consumed the entire group, and they disappeared. 


End file.
